Battery operated vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles may connect to external power supplies for battery charging. Vehicles may also use inductive charging techniques for battery charging. Such inductive charging techniques may require a charging coil within the vehicle to be aligned with an external coil. In order for power to be efficiently transferred between the coils, the coils should be in alignment with one another.